


Rainy Day

by LemonDemonBoy



Series: Hybrid SMP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, Comfort, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hybrid SMP, Mermaid Nihachu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonDemonBoy/pseuds/LemonDemonBoy
Summary: Ranboo is an Enderman who can't touch water. Niki is a mermaid who can't leave water.One rainy day brings them closer together.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo
Series: Hybrid SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157615
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the Origins SMP stream that happened where Ranboo had enderman powers and Niki had fish powers :)  
> I hope you all enjoy! I haven't written for this fandom before so this was fun

He first met her when he was a kid.

It had been raining outside and Ranboo was hiding under a tree. It was all he could do in the rain.

When the lightning started, Ranboo realized he would be stuck under the tree for a while. The storm didn't look like it was clearing up soon, the sky as far as he could see covered with dark clouds. Ranboo pulled out his book and quill, looking through the scenery in front of him as he decided what he wanted to draw.

Distracted by looking at the trees around him, Ranboo jumped when he heard a voice come from the water beside him. Purple particles flew around him as he teleported to a tree beside him. He was still trying to control his enderman jump.

The voice from the water laughed. It was soft, not meant in a mocking way. “You're an enderman?” she asked, slowly coming out of the water and coming closer to the tree Ranboo was hiding under. The girl was blonde and looked young, maybe just a little older than Ranboo.

“Uh, y-yeah,” he said carefully. He noted that the girl never went under the trees. “Partly, at least.”

She smiled. “I'm Niki,” she introduced herself.

He nodded and held his hand out to shake hers. “I'm Ranboo.”

Niki’s face fell slightly. “Oh, uh, I can't- I can't go under the tree,” she explained.

Ranboo nodded. “Alright.”

“I'm a mermaid,” she said, clearly sensing the enderman's confusion.

“I'm an enderman hybrid!” he paused slightly and sighed. “I-I already said that, sorry.”

She laughed again. “It's fine, Ranboo.” She sat in the damp grass in front of him, tilting her head towards his book. “What’re you doing?”

Hesitantly, Ranboo sat down under the tree. “I was drawing. Well, I hadn't actually started yet. Sometimes I write, but during rainstorms I like to draw.” 

Her face lit up. “Can you draw me?” she asked, pure excitement in her voice.

Ranboo’s eyes widened. “You, uh, you want me to draw you?” he repeated. He hadn't had anybody ask him that before.

Niki nodded her head vigorously.

Though he was slightly nervous at first, Ranboo’s nerves calmed as he drew Niki. He looked back and forth between his book and her, and her eyes seemed to wander wherever they would take her. They didn't talk much, but Ranboo didn't mind. He liked the silence better.

As much as Ranboo hated the rain, he felt like this storm ended far too soon. Niki looked up at the clouds and sighed. “I should get going,” she said gently. “The storm will probably end soon so I should get back in the water. It was nice to meet you though, Ranboo!” 

He looked up from the page where he had been focused on drawing her hair and frowned. “Oh. Bye, Niki.”

Niki giggled and held her hand out under the tree. Her reach wasn't anywhere near the enderman, so he stood up and walked closer to her, careful not to go beyond the shelter of the tree. Ranboo grabbed her hand, just expecting to shake it, but was suddenly pulled into a hug. His eyes widened slightly, but he let himself relax into the touch. The rain hitting his head stung, but he didn't complain. The hug was nice.

“Goodbye, Ranboo,” Niki said as she pulled away. “I hope we can run into each other again!” And with that, she was gone.

Ranboo didn't even get to show her his drawing.

Ever since that night, Ranboo went back to the same lagoon during every storm, hoping to see his friend again. He would always sit under a tree and pull out his book, adding small details to the drawing of her, trying to remember the joy he felt that rainy day. For a while, Ranboo didn't see her. 

It was two years later when their paths crossed again. Ranboo was teleporting under trees along the shore to avoid the rain, a block of dirt and grass in his hand, when he heard the strumming of a guitar and soft singing coming from the ocean beside him. “Niki?” he whispered to himself.

When Ranboo looked to his side he was able to confirm that the mermaid he had met so long ago was the one singing. He blinked a few times, trying to convince himself it was real. After she didn't disappear, he started shouting. “Niki! Niki!”

Niki stopped playing the guitar and looked around, clearly trying to spot whoever had called her. “Ranboo?” she yelled when she saw the tall boy standing on the shore. Immediately, Niki ducked below the water and swam over. “Ranboo!” she repeated as she climbed up on the sand. “God, it's been  _ years _ . I've missed you, Ranboo!”

Ranboo chuckled. “Yeah, it's-it's been a while. How've you been?” He lowered himself into a sitting position and Niki did the same, just as they did when they first met.

“I've been good,” she says. “I've- I’ve been  _ lonely _ , honestly, but it could be worse. What about you?”

He shrugged. “Same thing, honestly. I've, uh, I've seen some other endermen here and there, but it's different, y’know? I'm not like them, not really.”

Niki nods sadly, her eyes glancing over to his red eye, never making full eye contact with him. “I understand that. I haven't really seen anyone like me in a while.”

Ranboo understood what that was like. He knew how hard it was. He wished he could lean over and hug Niki, but he knew he wasn't able to. He knew either the rain would kill him or the lack of water would kill Niki, but he still wished he could do it.

Niki and Ranboo talked like they had been best friends for years. And in all honesty, they almost were. Neither of them had talked to someone and been as close to someone as they were to each other, even if they hadn't talked to each other in years.

“I actually visited the lagoon,” Ranboo admitted sheepishly after who-knows-how-long, “after our first conversation. Whenever there was a rainstorm or something, I-I checked to see if you were there.”

“Oh, Ranboo,” Niki cooed, her voice full of compassion. “I'm so sorry I didn't know!”

“No, no, it's okay,” he quickly excused her. “You were trying to find a permanent home! I get that!”

She smiled. “Well, thank you. I still wish I could've seen you sooner though.” She sighs and looks up at the sky full of clouds. “I won't run away this time.”

Ranboo tilts his head to the side, confused. “What do you mean?”

Niki turns her head back to the enderman hybrid. “I sort of just disappeared last time. I'm sorry about that. I won't do it again.”

He nods. “I won't, either.”

And so they don’t.

They don’t meet up every day. They're both busy with their own things, and the forced distance between them makes it difficult. But whenever there's a rainstorm, they make sure to find each other. Eventually, Ranboo starts walking along the coast until Niki sees him and they go along together. 

For the first time in a long time, Ranboo doesn't feel alone. Sure, he still feels like a bit of an outcast, but he knows he's not the only one. He knows that no matter where he goes, he can always teleport back to the shelter under the tree and have a mermaid waiting for him.

At some point, Ranboo started building a house along the peninsula. Neither of them talked about it or made a big deal about it. It just happened. It was natural.

As Ranboo was building a house, he and Niki found a way for her to comfortably live there, too. They didn't think twice about putting in the tunnels and filling up rooms of the house with water. Niki preferred being in the open water much more than in the house, but it was a nice reminder that she was always welcome there.

It was nearly a year later when Niki and Ranboo were sitting outside during a thunderstorm, now an often occurrence for them. Trees surrounded the sides of the house so Ranboo could always seek shelter under them during the storms. Whether they sat out there in silence or talked about all the stupid things in the world, Ranboo didn't care. He just cared that he was with his best friend.

That night, they were quiet. There were clouds in the sky, but specks of clear sky and stars managed to peek through it all. Niki was laying on her back, staring up at it all. She seemed peaceful.

Ranboo was sitting with his back against the tree he was hiding under, knees pulled up to his chest. He had his journal resting on his legs but at that moment he was just looking through the leaves, trying to see what Niki saw. She always seemed fascinated with the sky; Ranboo never understood why.

“Hey, Ranboo?” Niki asks softly, keeping her gaze upwards. “How much do you remember about the day we first met?”

He shrugs. “I don't remember any specific details,” he admits, “but I remember broad strokes. I remember enough, at least.”

She nods and rolls over onto her stomach, picking at the grass. She hesitates before saying more. “Do you remember your drawing?”

Ranboo smiles fondly at the sky, recalling that day. “Gimme a second,” he says, purple particles surrounding him as he teleports inside before Niki can even respond. He's back within a few seconds, holding another journal. “It should be in here.” Ranboo quickly starts turning through the pages of the worn book, looking through the messy handwriting and the small doodles. Finally, he lands on the page he wants. “Here!”

Niki sits up then, turning her body towards him. “You have it still?” she asks, laughing in disbelief.

Suddenly, he feels embarrassed. “Y-Yeah. I try to keep all of my journals, but I wanted to keep this one because it was special. And, you never got to see it, and I wanted to make sure you could. I-I’m sorry if it's stupid, I-”

“It's wonderful,” Niki assures him. Ranboo thinks he can see tears welling in her eyes, but he couldn't be sure because of the rain. “Thank you, Ranboo. Really.” She pauses for a moment before holding her hands out under the tree. Ranboo passes her the open journal.

She gasps and puts her hand over her mouth. “Oh, Ranboo, it's… it's beautiful.”

Ranboo shrugs, pulling his knees up to his chest against and looking down. “It's really nothing. I wasn't even that good back then and I've improved a lot, and I didn't even get to finish it-”

“Hey,” she cuts him off. “It's wonderful. Really. I'm so happy you kept on to it.”

He nods. “Thank you.”

“And the gills!” Niki exclaims, admiring the paper. “You did the gills so well!” With a grin on her face, she slid the notebook back over to the enderman. “You should draw me,” she decides.

Ranboo chuckles. “You haven't changed,” he mutters. As much as Ranboo has seen Niki grow up, the wonder in her smile never faded and the joy in her voice was as strong as ever. She hadn't changed, and Ranboo was glad for that.

Niki giggles. “Just get to drawing, enderboy!”


End file.
